Naruto Modern times
by Aestvalis custom Nova
Summary: Their are hardly any naruhina story in my time, so here is the story of a factory worker and a lost girl. Cast page have been removed, now viewing chapter one.


Aestvalis nova here, sorry about the spelling and the script format, but It is only the credits of the story. Anyway I have to warn you that some characters can break to fourth wall and it may affect the story a little bit, also some mature stuff and their some reference as well.

I don't own the characters from Naruto and the story line of modern times.

_London, the age of the super industry in 1920s have made an impact of the great... no wait, sorry that was the wrong introduction scratch that._

_Modern time, in the near future of 20XX not to confuse with the bobobo introduction, technology have gone back in the 1920s, not all of it, just the factories and power plants. But the Labour workforce has to close down because their government is raking cash again to build something useless like the city of..._

Much later

_... And want the deal with the things with a pole in middle of a spacecraft, can't they start building a Phase transition engine... _

Why don't you shut UP! Start the story already!

Chapter 1: the steel mill factory

Let's begin in the train station at the city called leaf city, all workers of ether genre and all age are hurrying exit the entrance of the station, everybody looks busy. A moogle doll that has the T shirt for a couple kissing, flying over the busy crowd is looking for someone. 'Kupo, where are they? Aestvalis nova will be worry if I not with them.' It said. Just then they arrived at a figure 'There you are, we have looking for you!' naruto told him. 'I'm over here you guys; did you forget to read the note? You are looking for a talking moogle doll that has the T shirt for a couple kissing, that's a dog!' I said to them. 'Right, then let's go! The steel mill isn't far' he said after throw the dog into a girl

All the workers have arrived to the factory, and check their Id in the slot on the wall for attendant. The steel mill is no normal factories as the others; this factory is feeding small specks of charka by using steel, for some reason, steel is the best material to carries charka in long distance to the big orb, then the generators to converted electricity. By the way the sounds outside the factory are a mob of wild life animal protester against animal crudity. They must have seen a giant frog somewhere and they are stack against the factory, and I think tenten recently join them after the Frog incident, but that another story.

The president of the steel mill is Jiraiya; he is currently busy at his new doll... 'Hey, this is not a doll, it's my precious.' He scolded but he continues 'My precious...' Whatever, I guess he like this lifestyle... 'Hey, pay attention you suppose to tell story.' Jiraiya said.

'All the workers have contact with the roll, proceed to the checklist.' The blonde girl told Jiraiya. 'Thank you Ino, and thank for that rare PC game of prey, today's law must have cramped all the video games belong to the rich people.' He said with joy. Wait video games are only assessable to them? This could be like the industry age again only more heath codes, insurance and better technology. 'It was nothing; beside I get that game from the black market.' She explained. Black market must sounded cool, but I worried about the innocent bystander in that market and a great bargain on DVD and games. He turn to a 50 inch TV and he flick though the channel while Ino exit the office 'Sector 4, check. Sector 3, check. Ladies... I mean Unnamed something room, uhhh check?' Even in this world, Jiraiya's a pervert. After the normal check routine Jiraiya contact the orb generator, but it actually a control centre for the charka flow though out the city and in the factory and I guess the rumours are true, there are a giant frog in the factory, but it's trapped inside the orb with a sealed door.

'Gamabanta, wake up, it work time.' Jiraiya yelled. The frog is in bad shape and he replied 'Hey man, you should let me out of here; this s**t is not exactly a home standard.' 'Quit whining, you almost get caught trying to clean your roof and bought a lot of anger protesters to my factory. Sector 5, start at low speed.' Jiraiya shout. 'Exposed... Why I can't think about that?' Gamabanta thought about in while add power to sector five.

At sector 5, twenty workers in two lines have already feeling tried for twisting the bolts of the belt, just like in the original modern time but our mean conductor is Zabuza and he already kill ten people this month; one for laziness, two for disobey an order, and the rest dead for bulling haku in school (all of them are students). 'Naruto, hurry up! He's coming!' Gaara yell to him as Zabuza heading towards him. 'Hey, he's cool; beside we are in the same boat as him.' Naruto explain. That happen yesterday when they are going home, Jiraiya was still piss off about the frog incident two days ago and he thought the workers have played a little prank to get his ass kicked by the crowd outside, so he order them no breaks, no free movie nights and force women to wear the Bunny suits, not the nightclub version, the Easter bunny version. By the way, the moogle is on Naruto's back, his quite fond about it.

The belt is getting faster and faster and most of the workers are at their breaking point which is normal at work. But then a worker just crack and yell 'this is bulls***, Why are we doing this? He has more than enough to power the city, but why are we keep doing this?' Jiraiya didn't care, beside the factory need 4 sectors to power the city, not 5. In fact sector 5 doesn't power the city, the electricity power up to his office, he just taking advantage of free electricity and the power storage is well... (Turns to the protests, one of them is sitting at it) err never mind.

'Jiraiya, there are some idiots and an animal waiting at the lobby room.' Ino speak on her phone. 'Don't worry; I won a free trail for the new product they sell. The animal might be a robot.' Jaraiya told Ino. 'Really, I guess that robot leaving is bolts or real s***.' She sarcastic amaze at the animal potty break on the floor. 'Ha-ha... Wait. What!' Jiraiya realize what she means.

_The first chapter is done; it takes "how many days to realize this chapter must to be competing". Any way I don't own that moogle, by the way and there are more on the way._

_No bad comment please._


End file.
